


Đêm vẽ vầng trăng ngủ, anh về thăm em.

by YonemuriShiroku



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, all 3 are brothers, celestia the oldest ofc, family love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonemuriShiroku/pseuds/YonemuriShiroku
Summary: “Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Celestia.”Đuôi cá sáng lên dưới suối trăng, lời thì thầm của biển chưa bao giờ rõ ràng đến thế.Sâu hơn cả đại dương, cao hơn cả bầu trời, chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau nơi tinh tú hôn lên môi biển cả.
Relationships: CeleNyx, Celestia (Elsword)/Nyx Pieta (Elsword)
Kudos: 2





	Đêm vẽ vầng trăng ngủ, anh về thăm em.

**Author's Note:**

> Không có tag cp vì em cũng không hiểu lắm là em có đang viết cp không... Từ từ đừng đấm, em tự đấm mình rồi...
> 
> Celestia là Hoàng tử, Nyx là tiên cá, cả 3 đứa là anh em. Harque sống vì nếu không thì ai làm Vua cho các cậu kia làm Hoàng tử hả giời... Prompt không hoàn hảo lắm và em viết bằng cảm xúc dâng trào thôi, xin lỗi con, Noah.

**_[Đêm vẽ vầng trăng ngủ, anh về thăm em.]_ **

Cái đêm mà Celestia tròn mười tám tuổi, vị Đại Hoàng tử cao cao tại thượng ấy đã suýt chết đuối.

“Tự anh ta chuốc lấy thôi.” 

Liberator tỉnh bơ trả lời trước khuôn mặt hốt hoảng của một hàng người hầu và kị sĩ. 

Ừ thì cũng không hẳn là sai.

Lần đó, lễ hội mừng sinh nhật thứ mười tám của Celestia được tổ chức trên một đoàn thuyền sang trọng, linh đình suốt mười bốn ngày lênh đênh trên biển với hàng loạt những buổi biểu diễn và trò vui được tổ chức vào mỗi tối. Đại Hoàng tử yêu náo nhiệt, đó là điều tất cả mọi người đều biết. Tất nhiên, Tể tướng đã phải lặp đi lặp lại xác nhận rằng ngân khố quốc gia có thể chi trả cho chuyến đi này mà không gặp ảnh hưởng xấu, và Nhị Hoàng tử cũng chỉ cho phép khởi hành khi ông anh trai quý hóa đảm bảo rằng sẽ tự mình lo mấy trò ảo thuật-ma thuật-gì cũng được đó.

Đồng hồ sắp điểm khắc cuối cùng của ngày. Song, trên chiếc thuyền hoa lệ, chẳng ai có ý định đi nghỉ ngơi, tiếng nhạc rộn ràng vẫn vang vọng khắp mặt biển, hàng đuốc bập bùng hắt bóng tà váy thướt tha của các tiểu thư yêu kiều, son môi óng ánh dưới ánh trăng bàng bạc. Tất cả đều đang thức cùng với trăng và sao, bởi chỉ vài phút nữa thôi, buổi biểu diễn chính thức sẽ bắt đầu.

Đoàn thuyền khởi hành vào giữa đêm trăng bán nguyệt, vậy nên đêm cuối cùng này là một đêm rằm.

Celestia đứng bên bánh lái ngước nhìn bầu trời dệt bằng lụa đen và kim tuyến. Mặt trăng đang ở đó, lẳng lặng đáp lại anh bằng thứ ánh sáng trong trẻo, chẳng nói một lời. Những vì sao xung quanh nhấp nháy từng cái một, chúng đang chết đi hay là vừa mới sinh ra? - lần đầu tiên, Celestia chẳng còn quan tâm nữa. 

Bên tai anh chỉ còn tiếng sóng trào dâng trong lòng.

Đấy là trước khi chưa bị Liberator đá một nhát vào chân.

“Ui da! Đau lắm đó!?” Celestia phủi vết đất trên chiếc quần nhung đắt tiền, đổi lại một cái lườm cháy mặt từ đối phương.

“Không đau thì đá làm gì?” Thiếu niên lạnh nhạt đáp, chỉ tay vào chiếc đồng hồ lớn đính trên cột thuyền trước cả khi Celestia kịp mở miệng. “Anh còn đầy nửa phút để chuẩn bị.”

“Á!” 

Vừa mới nhận ra mình đã thơ thẩn quá lâu, Đại Hoàng tử đẹp trai quyến rũ nhất nhì vương quốc hoảng hốt nhảy lên lan can, vội vàng lao xuống mạn thuyền. Nhìn thấy Celestia, tất cả nhanh chóng dừng nhảy múa, hướng mắt theo nhân vật chính của buổi tiệc.

“Mọi người ơi, có thể nhường sự chú ý cho ta một chút được không nào?”

Đám đông vỗ tay hưởng ứng, các cô gái e lệ che mặt bằng quạt lông vũ, Liberator như thường lệ thì là vì chói mắt quá, không chịu nổi.

Đứng trên lan can mạn thuyền, trước mặt các quan khách và đại thần, sau lưng là biển cả dập dềnh sóng trăng, Celestia cười thật tươi.

“Các vì sao đã thẳng hàng rồi.”

Anh nói với khán giả.

“Như mọi người đã biết, nửa đêm hôm nay chính là thời khắc trọng đại nhất trong cuộc đời ta.”

Anh nói với trăng tròn.

“Một cánh cửa mới sẽ mở ra với ta, và ta sẽ được nhìn thấy một chân trời mới, dạo bước nơi thế giới mới, đếm tiếp những hằng tinh ta chưa từng gặp mặt.”

Anh nói với tinh tú.

“Vậy nên, trước khi bước qua ngưỡng cửa mới, xin dành tặng mọi người một kiệt tác này.”

Celestia dang tay, với nụ cười rực rỡ tựa ngân hà, khẽ nghiêng người về phía sau. 

Đôi chân rơi khỏi ban công dát vàng, ánh trăng bạc chảy tràn trong mắt anh, biển cả ôm trọn tấm lưng gầy của vị Hoàng tử xinh đẹp.

“Và cho cả em.”

Anh nói với đại dương.

Celestia thích nghe biển hát.

Nước tràn vào ốc tai, bịt kín những tạp âm hỗn loạn của thế giới trên kia. Nước che mờ tầm mắt, tựa một giấc mộng âu yếm người ta trong khúc hát ru vĩnh hằng. Đại dương vẫn dịu dàng như thế - Celestia thơ thẩn nghĩ trong đầu, nhịp tim đếm từng ý nghĩ trôi dần theo làn sóng cuốn – em vẫn luôn dịu dàng như thế.

Tiếng hát tới từ bên kia bóng tối, nơi ánh trăng chẳng thể với tới, hỡi ôi, cớ sao lại du dương đến vậy?

Xuyên qua làn nước lay động, chỉ còn vầng nguyệt lẳng lặng nhìn anh giữa một rừng sao trời mờ đi thành những vệt mỏng manh của một chiều kí ức đã vỡ vụn. Trời đêm cứ thế xa dần, thân thể chìm vào cái lạnh buốt giá nơi biển sâu tăm tối, Celestia những tưởng mình trở lại khoảnh khắc nguyệt thực ấy – khi trăng tròn nằm chết giữa thinh không cô quạnh, tuyệt vọng níu chút hơi tàn để rưới lên đầu họ thứ ánh sáng nhuộm bằng máu mình, chẳng khác nào một lời nguyền dai dẳng đầy hận thù.

Nhưng Celestia biết, đứa trẻ ấy sẽ không oán hận. 

Vị Hoàng tử đưa tay ra - không biết là vô tình hay cố ý – có chăng là do hai buồng phổi đã không chịu nổi áp lực nặng nề mà van cầu thoát khỏi vòng tay của biển cả, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là lo lắng cho đứa trẻ đáng thương sẽ lại cố ôm lấy tất cả sóng gió bằng cõi lòng yếu đuối của mình, để rồi một lần nữa bị cuốn đi với nụ cười đẫm nước mắt mà chẳng thể nắm lấy tay anh.

Bởi vì, em đã đến rồi.

Ánh trăng xua tan đêm đen, khúc ca trở nên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, và Celestia vui mừng biết bao, sự hiện diện của đứa trẻ ấy đã không còn xa vời tựa chân trời.

“Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Celestia.” 

Đuôi cá sáng lên dưới suối trăng, lời thì thầm của biển chưa bao giờ rõ ràng đến thế.

_ Sâu hơn cả đại dương, cao hơn cả bầu trời, chúng ta sẽ gặp nhau nơi tinh tú hôn lên môi biển cả. _

Có thứ gì đó khẽ khàng chạm vào tay anh, hơi ấm lạ lẫm len lỏi qua những ngón tay đã tê dại, cùng với ánh sáng xuyên qua hàng mi vuốt ve đôi mắt đau rát vì muối mặn. Celestia nhận ra, đứa trẻ đang nắm tay mình, và cả một trời sao lấp lánh cũng chẳng thể sánh nổi với rực rỡ chảy tràn nơi đôi ngươi trắng ngần của cậu.

“Chào em, Nyx.”

Anh ôm lấy cậu - ôm tiếng khóc lặng lẽ của vầng trăng tròn, ôm nụ cười mĩ lệ của thiên hà xa xôi, ôm cả những hoài niệm kí ức đã trôi tuột khỏi tay và tan thành bọt biển – cứ như thể làm vậy sẽ khiến muôn vàn mảnh vỡ tự hợp lại với nhau, vẹn nguyên cùng với tuổi thơ êm đềm họ thiết tha mong mỏi. 

_ Anh nhớ em. _

_ Anh nhớ em, rất nhiều. _

Vị Hoàng tử lặp đi lặp lại câu nói, chẳng khác nào một con chiên ngoan đạo thề trước tượng chúa.

“Em cũng nhớ anh nhiều lắm.”

Hai vầng trán khẽ chạm, khi nước rút đi và lồng ngực được giải thoát, Celestia không giấu nổi tiếng cười vui sướng. Nyx cũng cười, mặc cho hạnh phúc đong đầy trong mắt, trong những giọt lệ trĩu nặng trên mi. Chiếc đuôi cá khuấy động làn nước, ngân lên từng nốt đại phong cầm trầm bổng.

Celestia khẽ khàng đưa tay lên chạm má cậu, thận trọng, nâng niu. Anh đang sợ - đúng vậy - vị Hoàng tử đã ước ao khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi này đến thế nào, đến cái nỗi mà một Celestia vẫn luôn tự tin đầy mình sợ hãi rằng chỉ một cái chạm mạnh của mình cũng có thể biến đối phương thành bụi sao tan biến vào hư không hoang hoải, mãi mãi chẳng thể tìm lại được nữa. 

“Em lớn hơn rồi.”

Thanh âm run rẩy quanh quẩn bên môi, anh nói cho Nyx nghe, nói cho mình nghe, mặc kệ sóng to gió lớn ngoài kia. 

Nyx không nói gì, nghiêng đầu tựa lên tay Celestia như một lời đáp. Lệ tràn khóe mắt, vỡ tan trên tay anh. Từng sợi tóc lấp lánh ánh trăng mơn trớn da thịt, mát lành hơn cả những con sóng bạc đầu tràn qua chân, qua ngực, qua đầu. 

Celestia đã muốn nói rất nhiều, muốn hỏi càng nhiều, thế mà đến lúc này lại chẳng thể thốt ra một từ. 

Anh những muốn hỏi, Nyx à, em có sợ hãi không - khi vầng trăng em yêu quý vỡ tan giữa vũng máu, dáng hình bé nhỏ của em rơi khỏi vách đá xuống đáy biển tăm tối, chẳng lung linh được như đôi mắt em? 

Nyx à, em có cô đơn không - một mình giữa đại dương mênh mông rộng lớn, làn nước buốt giá không ngừng khóc than những tiếng thê lương xé lòng, chẳng ấm áp được như cái chạm của em?

Nyx à, em có hối hận không - khi xoáy nước nuốt chửng đôi chân gầy yếu, hải lưu khắc lên da thịt tầng tầng lớp lớp vảy cá cứng nhắc như đá để trói buộc em ở lại với muôn trùng sóng dữ, chẳng thể về lại nhà - nơi đất liền, nơi có anh?

Celestia chẳng nói được gì nữa. Vì anh biết nói gì bây giờ - không một thứ gì có thể sửa chữa cơn ác mộng này, không thể cứu những vì sao đã tắt, càng không thể cứu con sóng đã vỡ tan.

Tất cả những gì vị Hoàng tử có thể làm chỉ là trân quý từng chút một giây phút này đây - khi bên tai có tiếng em thì thầm, trong mắt có nụ cười của em in bóng và đôi tay này lại có thể chạm tới dáng hình em. Celestia chẳng muốn nói gì nữa. 

_ Xin hãy để khoảnh khắc này được lấp đầy bởi sự hiện diện của người, chỉ dành riêng cho em mà thôi.  _

Nyx cười. 

“Nắm lấy tay em nào, nếu không anh sẽ bị cuốn đi mất.”

Hai bàn tay đan lấy nhau, vị Hoàng tử những tưởng mình đang bị một giọng hát cuốn lấy, đuôi cá lấp lánh ánh bạc dẫn đường anh đi, trôi nổi giữa một trời kí ức lung linh. 

Celestia biết, Nyx thích hát cũng giống như mình thích ngắm sao vậy. 

Những thanh âm đưa anh về với tháng năm ấy, nguyệt quang vẫn còn trong trẻo và bờ biển chưa bị muôn tầng đá xanh đè nghiến, Nyx dắt họ đi trên đầu ngọn sóng, đếm từng bước chân bị nước biển xoá nhoà. Nyx sẽ hát. Em hát với đêm đen là sân khấu, bọt nước trắng xoá làm đuôi váy bồng bềnh, ánh trăng khoác lên đôi vai gầy tấm áo choàng dệt từ lụa bạc và chiếc mặt nạ khảm đầy các hằng tinh mới sinh. 

Em hát với vị muối đọng lại trên đầu lưỡi - mặn chát như vị nước mắt, với gió lạnh vờn qua tóc em rối tung - buốt giá chẳng khác nỗi cô đơn là bao. 

Vị Hoàng tử từng muốn hỏi em trai mình, tại sao em lại hát? Thế rồi đến cuối cùng, chẳng câu hỏi nào thốt ra khỏi kẽ răng, bởi ai cũng biết rõ câu trả lời. 

Em hát cho mình nghe, hát cho thiên không và hải dương cùng nghe, hát cho cõi lòng của những thiên hà chết yểu và nỗi đau cuồng loạn của đại dương bao dung. 

Mặt trời ruồng bỏ đáy biển sâu, Nyx dù có phải vứt bỏ cả linh hồn cũng nguyện hoá vầng trăng tròn bầu bạn cùng mặt nước. 

Em có sợ hãi không? Có chứ. 

Em có cô đơn không? Tất nhiên rồi. 

Em có hối hận không?

_ Không _ . 

_ Em không hận, cũng chẳng oán, anh à.  _

_ Vì đây là lựa chọn của chính em.  _

Quá nhiều yêu thương. Quá nhiều hi sinh. Celestia căm ghét làm sao thứ tình yêu bao la xa vời đã chia cắt họ, lại chẳng ngăn được lệ tuôn ướt đẫm bờ mi vì tiếc thương cho nó. 

Vậy nên, chỉ khoảnh khắc này thôi. Nếu em không thể yêu thương chính mình, hãy để anh thay em ích kỉ cho bản thân. 

Phía bên kia làn nước, pháo hoa bung nở thành cực quang lấp lánh. Đàn cá vảy tím lướt sao trời, ngược chiều sóng bơi tới chỗ họ. Không biết đã mấy năm rồi, Celestia mới được nhìn lại khuôn mặt của Nyx tràn đầy những xúc cảm sống động. 

“Anh sẽ không để bị cuốn đi đâu. Thế nên xin em, hãy ở lại nhé.”

Mừng rỡ, ngạc nhiên, vỡ oà trong xúc động, Nyx nhìn anh, nụ cười ngự trị trên môi và ngọc trai khảm đầy trong mắt, hút cả Celestia say mê đắm chìm trong bể hạnh phúc chẳng nói thành lời. Đuôi cá rẽ sóng bơi về phía trăng. Celestia chọn nhắm mắt lại, cứ như thể làm vậy sẽ bảo vệ được từng đường nét của đối phương khỏi nước xiết hải lưu, mãi mãi yên bình trong tim mình. 

Em giấu bóng trăng tròn dưới mặt nước, anh sẽ mang thuyền sao đổ đầy đại dương. 

_ Cảm ơn anh.  _

Mở mắt ra, chào đón vị Hoàng tử chỉ còn lại một thiên không trống rỗng. 

“Còn sống không?”

“Vẫn dai lắm.” 

“Anh đi hơi lâu đấy. Sao không đi luôn đi nhỉ?”

“Chưa đếm được hết tinh tú trên trời, làm sao anh có thể chết được đây.”

Liberator ngồi xuống bên cạnh Celestia ướt nhẹp phơi thân trên bờ cát, ánh mắt lơ đãng ngắm biển trời. 

“Còn tốt không?” Cậu lại hỏi. 

Celestia lặng đi, trước khi khép mi lại mà trả lời. 

“Tốt lắm.”

Hai người không nói gì nữa. 

Nơi chân trời xa xa, có chiếc đuôi cá ngược sóng quẫy tung bọt biển, trắng xoá. 


End file.
